Twisted Views
by Saru112
Summary: "I...I just wish he could walk a mile in my shoes to see how he treats me" -Amy (summary work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**What if the world was topsy-turvy? Well lets find out. and thank you Blood Brandy for your help and advice. **

**Thank you Shinzochi for the faves and for following.**

* * *

**Twisted Views**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings & Sonic CD**

**-Station Square-**

Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who has had a good outlook on life. She could make friends with anyone even her enemies. The reason is because she always saw the good in them and she believed in second chances. She may look fragile but you'd be mistaken because when you see her infamous Piko-Piko hammer your bravery would stop in its tracks. The pink hedgie also had beauty, wherever she went she always got compliments and sometimes offers to go on dates, but she would always turn them down because heart belonged to only one person. Amy's heart had a barrier around it which could only be unlocked by his love. And who was her true love?

_Sonic The Hedgehog_

She loved him ever since he saved her that day on Little Planet. Speaking of which, that's why she was out today. Today was specifically the anniversary since they first met (or technically the anniversary of when he saved her). This date was very special to her and she hoped Sonic remembered too. She even had a gift for him. Shall we see how this turns out?

**-Tails' Workshop-**

As Amy walked into her fox friend's workshop she happily greeted him with a smile. "Hey Tails, is Sonic around?"

Tails just shook his head and smiled back. "Sorry, Amy, no, but if you want you can wait for him" he suggested. She nodded and went to tails living room which was just a door away from his workshop and sat on his couch still holding Sonic's present. After about 5 minutes of waiting, Sonic came through the door almost tripping over Tails' carpet.

.

"Damn, almost gets me every time, one day I may fall flat on my face." he said with a chuckle.

"SONIC! Finally your here!" Amy exclaimed as she got up hiding his gift behind her back.

The blue hedgehog stepped back nervously, "A-Amy? Why are you here?"

She just sighed and tried to keep her smile "Sonikku, don't you know what today is?"

"Uhm...Friday?"

"Come on Sonikku you have to remember what today is...it's only the most important date for us!" she said stomping her foot.

"Look Amy, I'm sure if it was important I would remember" When he said this Amy felt her heart-break slightly.

"I-it is important Sonic...because..." she said slowly coming to tears.

Sonic had a confused look on his face. He had no idea why she was about to cry. It's not like he'd forgotten about a date he promised her; although sometimes he did forget. This time though he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Look, today's just a normal day, and I didn't promise you anything, so why are you about to cry?"

Amy instantly stomped her foot again this time angrily. She couldn't believe this, well she could but still...

"Sonic The Hedgehog! How dare you!" she said her voice rising and tears streaming down her face. "How could you just forget; although, I guess I'm not surprised!"

"Amy chill ou-" he was about to say until...

"I'M NOT DONE" she yelled.

Sonic waited patiently knowing he couldn't stop her when she was like this.

"I figured the day we met would hold some special meaning to you as it does me, but apparently I was wrong" She said throwing his gift to the ground and opening the door to leave. "There's your stupid gift Sonic...happy anniversary"

The pink hedgehog ran off slamming the door closed behind her, leaving a shocked Sonic standing there looking at the gift.

"Jeez, that girl is so over emotional, all because of a day we met." Sonic said coldly not bothering to look at what the gift was. As he walked away a pair of blue eyes, which happened to watch the whole situation go down. As quickly as they came, they left.

**-With Amy-**

She ran home as fast as she could not even bothering to wipe away the tears. The pink hedgehog just hated that sonic never showed any kind of love towards her. She thought today would hold different results, she thought today of all days her hero would show a little compassion. She didn't need a date, she didn't even want a gift, all that this girl wanted was for Sonic and her to spend some time together reminiscing about their adventures, but no, it just couldn't happen that way.

As she got to her home she quickly opened the door and slammed it closed running to her room. When she finally made it she just completely fell to her knees crying, what else could she do? Go back and knock some sense into Sonic? No, that would just make him be forced to go with her and Amy didn't want that. She wanted him to come of his own free will, unchained and unbound. She wanted him to for once in his life spend a bit of time with her even it was just a few minutes.

"Stupid Sonic, I wish you could understand how you hurt me sometimes, I...I just wish you could be in my shoes for once then maybe...just maybe you would understand my feelings" she said wiping some tears away.

Meanwhile, outside of the room, a pair of ears listened in.

"Well...I'm gonna help you with that wish Amy" a voice said quietly.

**Sonic POV**

Jeez, Amy always had to be so difficult, but I guess I didn't have a right to just forget the day we met. Ok, technically I didn't forget...I just didn't think it would be that important to her. Whatever, I'm sure I she'll get over it like she does everything else

_Oh please, Sonic you know she won't._

_What do you know?_

_I know that you love her._

_Well sorry, but your facts are way off._

Before I could continue to argue with my thoughts, Tails came in holding Amy's gift and a chili-dog on a plate.

"Sweet, a chili-dog, thanks little buddy!" I said taking it.

"No problem, Sonic, just looking out for ya, besides ever since I told Amy you run without eating sometimes, she pretty much made sure I kept you feed" he said putting the gift on the table

I started stuffing my face not paying attention to what he said. It was the most delicious chili-dog I've had, but it was weird after I at it...I felt EXTREMELY tired. Wait? Me tired?

"T-tails?" was all I was able to say before I fell on the floor passed out.

As I woke up I came to find myself in a capsule near...Metal Sonic. "What the hell!"

"Shut-up you blue rat!" I heard a very familiar voice said.

After about 2 minutes an egg-shaped figure came in front of me smiling. I could tell this was Eggman but he looked...rounder and way shorter.

"Eggman? Is that you?"

"How do you know my name hedgehog?"

"What do you mean egghead it's me Sonic! Don't play games"

"Sonic? Never heard of you, but fine then, now sit quietly while I continue my plans to take over Little Planet."

I instantly got into a fighting stance. "Up to your old tricks again Eggman?"

He just turned and looked at me like I was insane, which kinda scared me.

"Look, hedgehog, I have to turn on my masterpiece before SHE arrives."

I banged my fist against the capsule getting annoyed but after I saw my reflection I started to get freaked out. There I was younger than I should've been. It's weird; I didn't know I was so...chubby back then.

"The hell? Ok, now I know something is wrong." Before I could think more one of the doors busted open and there stood a familiar face.

Eggman quickly turned on metal sonic. "It's you! My arch nemesis, Amy!" What he said just made my eyes widen. I quickly gained my composure and squinted to see a pink hedgehog dressed in an orange skirt and green top and sneakers holding a huge hammer that looked like it was twice her weight. She looked at Eggman with anger in her eyes then she looked to me smiling.

"Don't worry guy I'll get you out of there, you can count on it!" Her words seemed to give me peace and for some reason my heart started to beat faster.

"Oh you won't stop me this time Amy! because my new creation meta-" before he could finish she threw her hammer at the fake me destroying him in a single shot and quickly made another hammer appear and she used it to open the capsule I was in. While I was still shocked at how easily she did that she grabbed my hand and started running pulling me behind her. This girl...couldn't be the same Amy, she seemed cocky, headstrong, brave, and everything that I was and just being with her made me feel safe.

We ran and ran trying to escape, but before could fully get out she stopped and pressed a self destruct switch. She quickly grabbed me again this time carrying me and running out as all the machinery started falling around us. This seemed a little too...déjà 'vu for me.

As we finally made it out we saw little planet break free from its chain prison and fly off. Amy put me down and stepped back from me. When I looked into her eyes I felt like I was in love, but that's completely impossible.

"Wait, don't go," I said trying to thank her.

She ran off ignoring my request. I suddenly had this urge to follow her and keep an eye on her, which was weird. I ran after her not caring about what was going on anymore. I just had to follow her, follow her on an adventure no matter where it took me. Oh this was gonna be an interesting set of events to come.

* * *

**This story here is gonna be one that has my full attention. The reason is because, well, I'm putting AGPTR on hiatus for awhile till I can fully go into depth with the race scenes. So please Review this and give me your honest opinion. **

**P.s This is gonna be a big story for me, now here's the thing, I'm only doing certain things because over the years I seem to have forgotten some things, but please, don't think bad of me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you: VGCats-Rocks, Scourge's number one stalker, and Mistthehedgehog2012 for reviewing and/or following the story. Thank you Blood Brandy for the advice and for helping me.**

* * *

**Twisted Views**

**Chapter 2: Feelings (Sonic Adventure)**

It has been several years since Sonic had relived the Little Planet incident and he seemed to not question how or why he relived it, but he didn't care because his mind stayed focused on one single pink hedgehog. Throughout the years Sonic tried many times to date Amy, oh the irony. At some point he self-proclaimed himself Amy's boyfriend and scared other guys away from her making her mad on several occasions. After a while, Amy decided to go on a trip to find adventure leaving a rather sad Sonic alone in Station Square. You would think Sonic would be able to find her easily with his speed, but she was harder to find than a needle in a haystack. In the end the blue hedgehog decided to just chill in Mystic Ruins with Tails.

**-Station Square-**

One day our true blue hero decided to just go to Station Square while he was on one of his runs. It was particularly peaceful as Sonic was eating a chili-dog and all seemed right with the world around him. He enjoyed the peacefulness and the taste of his meal. Although he was happy his mind kept getting distracted by one single subject, and the subject he always studied was _**Amy Rose**_.

"Oh, Ames where are you, It's been so long since I've seen you." Sonic said sighing as he started walking down the sidewalk finishing off his chili-dog.

Now I know what you're thinking, "Why is Sonic wondering where Amy is." To tell the truth Sonic didn't know either. It was like instinct to him and since he always followed his instincts he didn't try to question them. As Sonic continued to walk he noticed his pink crush instantly since she stood out in the crowd. She had grown up a lot over the years. She was wearing a red dress and boots with a red band in her hair to set it all off. When he saw here he lost his sad look and gained a big grin.

"AMES!" Sonic yelled as he ran at the speed of sound picking her up. As he picked her up he stopped and spun her around smiling. He hoped she was happy to see him too, but the pink hedgehog was not at all amused. She stayed held in his arms with an annoyed look and her arms crossed waiting for her fanboy to put her down. After about 3 minutes, Sonic finally put her down still hugging her.

"Oh Amy, you have no idea how much I missed you!" Sonic said as he laughed.

Amy just sighed and pulled away from his grip. "Jeez Sonic what did I tell you about doing that!"

Sonic was about to respond until he saw a little blue bird flying up beside Amy. He looked at it with his brow raised. Sonic quickly smiled again and winked at his pink crush making her get confused.

"What are you winking for?" she asked.

"Oh Ms. Rose, you sly hedgehog you," Sonic said turning around and looking back at her with a sly smirk

.

"What?"

"I know what you're doing with that bird, you're..._you're trying to practice being a perfect mother for when we have children of our own_." As soon as sonic said this Amy instantly blushed, shaking her head and waving her hands backing away. (**Don't hate me for this XD**)

"N-No way! What did I say about those kinds of ideas! I just brought this bird here for you to take care of."

The blue bird flew to sonic and landed on his shoulder. As the blue hedgehog studied his new friend he noticed something around his neck. Sonic turned to Amy, but she was already running off. She looked back at him smiling and yelled...

"Take care of the little guy ok?! Me and Tails have to catch Eggman."

Sonic just nodded and gave a thumbs understanding the situation. The pink hedgehog turned her head around and continued running to mystic ruins but she also wondered something. She thought about actually having kids with him and blushed at the thought. She quickly shook the thought out her mind coming back to the real world where he was an annoying fanboy, whom just wouldn't leave her alone.

The bird chirped slightly making Sonic look at him and smile. "Don't worry little guy I'll take care of you to prove to Amy...**I WILL BE A GREAT FATHER!**" Sonic said raising his fist in the air making the denizens look at him shaking their heads. Soon their heads turned to look up and cower in fear. Sonic looked up to see Eggman's Egg-Carrier flying above him and while he looked he got surrounded by Eggman's robots with their weapons aimed on him.

"...This is gonna be a long day" he said as he got ready to fight.

**-Days later-**

Amy and Tails flew towards the Egg-Carrier with the Tornado 2, which was in battle mode, until the young kitsune came to realization.

"Uh...Amy"

"Yea Tails?" she asked waiting for him to land.

"I forgot there's no landing gear in this mode"

"Oh ok as long as-...WHAT!" she yelled as the tornado crash landed on the giant airship. Amy looked at her fox friend mad beyond words. Not only did they crash-land but her hair wasn't looking too good either. She may fight evil on a daily basis but that didn't mean she had to look bad doing it. As she got out of the tornado fixing her hair a voice boomed over a loud-speaker.

"HO-HOHOHOHO, hello there rat, it took you long enough to get here." the voice said.

"Eggman, me and you both know I don't have the natural talent to run like Sonic, Although it would come in handy sometimes."

"Speaking of sonic-" he was about to say until he was interrupted by Amy facepalming and groaning.

"You caught him didn't you, and the bird. Dammit Sonic!" she said stomping her foot.

"Hey! Hey! It's not my fault! He shot something at my feet sticking me to the ground!" She could hear Sonic yelling in the background.

Before the pink hedgie could respond she felt the ship shake. The shaking kept going for 2 minutes before stopping. Amy looked at Tails who had a shocked look combined with an impressed one.

"Whoa! It changed shape! Did you see that!?" the kitsune said. Amy just looked at him with an "are you serious" look then turned back around pointing at where she thought Eggman and her captured friend were located.

"You think this'll stop me egghead?" she asked as she snapped her fingers making her Piko-Piko hammer appear. "You better think again!" and with that she ran off.

"I hate it when she doesn't listen to me." Tails said sighing as he started to fly after her.

The 2 of them went through the Egg-Carrier taking out anything and everything in their way...Well Amy was anyway. She and Tails kept going through the endless corridors making their way up to the very top of the airship. As they reached the top Amy just sat against the wall beside the door they went through. There were many things Amy could handle like shopping, baking, fighting but running was definitely not her specialty; especially since she had on boots.

"Whew, tell me again why we ran all the way up here again?" she asked breathing heavily.

"Eggman has Sonic and your bird friend."

"Right, right," The pink hedgehog got up and dusted off her dress and looked around. She didn't see any sign of her blue friend. As she continued to look she noticed a red robot with white initials written on him. The initials read "E-102", which Amy instantly realized was one of Eggman's cronies. She summoned her hammer ready to fight as the robot pointed his weapon at her. At that instance Sonic ran in between them holding his arms out.

"Chill out Gamma, she's my friend." Sonic said with a smile. "Besides haven't you had enough of a beat down from me?" Gamma just lowered his weapon understanding him. When Sonic turned around all he saw was a fist hitting him in the face knocking him to the ground. He rubbed the spot where he was hit and looked at the guilty party who landed the blow. To his surprise it was Amy, who was furious.

"You IDIOT! I give you one simple task and not even a second after I'm gone you're captured!"

"Well I-"

"No, no, I'm not done hedgehog!" That's when sonic knew she was really upset. She only called him hedgehog when she was utterly furious with him. As she paced back and forth yelling at him he started to feel hurt; although he would never show her cause she would just think he was pathetic. He just kept a blank look on his face hoping she couldn't figure him out. Sadly, Amy could always figure him out. All she had to do was look into his eyes, but now she was too upset to even bother to give him a second glance.

"Why do you constantly get taken, you're like a hostage situation waiting to happen! You're just useless! You make me so...so-" before she could finish she was interrupted by chirping as the blue bird landed on Sonic's shoulder. At that instant Amy calmed down realizing what she just said. Sonic just looked at her smiling as if her words didn't faze him, when every single syllable affected him heavily. He could slightly feel parts of his heart-break, but he ignored it. Amy nodded and checked the bird and the thing around its neck. That's when she started to panic slightly.

"Where's the chaos emerald!?" she yelled

"...This little guy had a chaos emerald? Wow, wish you'd told me that before you left."

Amy just facepalmed as Eggman flew onto the scene in his egg-mobile. He had a smile of victory as he started his evil rant and it seemed as though everyone tuned him out only listening in at key points. For an evil genius, Eggman sure liked to talk a lot, even if it was a casual conversation. When he finished he held up two Chaos Emeralds and flew off to the front of the ship, which seemed to be breaking down due to the damage Amy and Tails did earlier.

"TAILS! Take Sonic and get out of here!" the pink hedgehog said summoning her hammer again.

"But, Ames what about you?" sonic asked.

"I'm gonna find that Eggman and put him out of commission!" she answered following her nemesis.

Tails grabbed sonic wrists and flew off the Egg-Carrier heading towards station square. Sonic noticed Gamma was flying off in a different direction and this made him feel a sense of relief.

"Sonic," Tails said as they kept flying.

"Yeah, little buddy?"

"Have you understood her yet?"

"Wait what?" Sonic said puzzled. "Have you understood her yet?" What could that even mean. The blue hedgehog didn't have time to think about it because soon he was on the ground watching his twin tailed friend fly off toward where a missile had crashed.

**-Later in a flooded station square-**

If Sonic's eyes weren't open, then he wouldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched as the pink hedgehog stood in the center of the Chaos Emeralds powering up from them. Her eyes turned red and her pink fur turned a yellow as she lifted from the ground. Sonic just kept thinking his eyes were playing games with him. There in the air was something he'd never seen before.

**Super Amy**

She floated there in the air staring down the creature that'd flooded station square. Chaos. Now, Chaos is the creature within the Master Emerald, whom Eggman summoned for his evil deeds and now he was rampaging around the city. Everyone cheered when the super charged hedgehog flew at the creature. She and Chaos started fighting with neither of them stopping anytime soon. Amy summoned her hammer and as she did the aquatic beast smacked her away, but she quickly regained composure.

As Amy sped towards her target, hammer in tow, something weird happened. Her super form stopped suddenly making her and the chaos emeralds fall on the nearest building making everyone gasp. The people stood there wondering what was happening, even Knuckles, who seemed to know more about the emeralds than anyone, didn't understand.

"Ames!" Sonic said as he got a running start. The blue hedgehog jumped from his safe spot above his number one weakness, ignoring the voices of his friends. He was afraid yes, but Amy needed help and he was the only one who could help her. As the blue hedgehog landed beside her he saw her body covered in bruises from the fall.

"W-why?" she asked weakly. This tore Sonic's heart slight hearing her in this state.

"Amy...I'm taking over"

"Yo-you? No way! You've never used the emeralds before, Hedgehog!"

Sonic just ignored her and picked up the blue emerald. He closed his eyes to focus on nothing but the power of all 7 chaos emeralds. Doing so caused the emeralds to surround him glowing as bright as they could and lifting sonic off the ground. His fur turned golden, showing that the power of the emeralds was doing its job. The pink hedgehog couldn't believe this...The chaos emeralds let her number one annoyance use their power but not her? She couldn't understand this at all. She was able to use their power plenty of other times, but why now? What made this time different.

"Dammit!" she said punching the ground as she got up to see sonic staring down chaos. He wasn't attacking though. Why? She was about to yell at him but he interrupted her.

"Alright Chaos! Let's do this!" Sonic yelled as he flew at the beast. Chaos, as if he understood him roared and launched attacks him. The blue hedgehog them dodged them with ease and aimed his strongest homing attacked at the base of case making him go into its body making him disappear. For a few minutes nothing happened and everyone got worried, but their minds were put to ease as they saw chaos explode in a golden light.

The crowd cheered as Sonic land beside his friends with a smirk on his face. They looked at him with disbelief.

"Wow, Sonic since when could you do...this?"Tails said using his hands to gesture at Sonic and super form.

"Oh well...I don't remember actually" the hedgehog said smirking as he released his golden form. His friends just continued to congratulate him on beating chaos and he was happy about it. He looked around to see the happy smiles of them but noticed one smile was missing. The smile of a certain pink hedgehog who just looked at him and turned around to walk away.

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog turned to look at Tails.

"I said I'm going to help with the rebuilding of the city"

"Oh, Ok Tails I'll see you later" sonic said as tails flew off.

"I'm gonna leave too...the master emerald can't stay un-protected for too long" knuckles said as he ran off leaving a worried sonic by himself.

All Amy could think was "Stupid emeralds, stupid hedgehog, stupid everything!"

_Don't be so mad with Sonic or the emeralds._

_But he had no right to come and try to help me! I would've handled chaos on my own!_

_Could you? If so then why did the chaos emeralds take their power away?_

Amy couldn't argue with her thoughts now. She knew the voice was right; her thoughts were clouded during that fight. All she could think about was how Sonic got kidnap and then he had the nerve to interrupt her fight with that robot he called Gamma. It made her so mad that she HAD to hit him. He was always jumping in the way of things to help her, when she didn't need it. Whenever he tried to help, he usually gets hurts. The pink hedgehog would never tell anyone, but she likes the blue fanboy...In a friend way of course. If he actually calmed down and went slow and she means **SLOW **then she might give him a chance.

Sonic looked to where Amy was walking trying to figure out why she was so upset. He figured she would be impressed with him and she would finally go on a date with him. That's when the realization of what he did hit him like a ton of bricks. He unintentionally broke down her pride...**TWICE **during this whole adventure. The blue hedgehog ran to her and before he knew it he was in front of her staring straight into her hurt yet angry eyes.

"What do you want hedgehog..." she said coldly summoning her hammer, "If your here to try to ask for a date or some stupid marriage proposal, I'm gonna hurt you."

She said it again, but this time with so much contempt and anger. "Hedgehog"... The fact she just says it made sonic feel hurt. Usually it's "Sonic" or maybe when she was happy it would be "Sonikku", oh how he loved when she called him that.

"Amy" Sonic said sighing.

The pink hedgehog lowered her weapon and raised a brow. "What?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely as he turned to run surprising her slightly. She just nodded at him understanding why he was apologizing. Before Sonic could break into his run she grabbed his wrist.

"Just one question before you leave," she said as sonic turned his to look at her, "Why didn't you just attack Chaos as soon as you went super? You would've easily defeated him back there, but in your eyes it seemed like you were trying to understand him. Explain."

Sonic just chuckled making the pink hedgie even more confused. What could he have possibly known that she didn't?

"You didn't see the anger in his eyes did you? Or the sadness? Chaos was never evil; he was just letting his anger control him. He used Eggman to get all the chaos emeralds so he could get revenge."

"Revenge for what?" she asked.

"His friends...Tikal and the chao that were killed in those visions." he responded.

The visions, the visions, how could Amy forget all about those. Maybe that was why the Chaos Emeralds stopped working. They must've stopped because she couldn't understand what Chaos was feeling. How could she have been so, so not herself? Why couldn't she realize the situation sooner? Had her anger towards sonic cloud her thoughts that much?

"Sonic I'm-" was all she could get out before a blue streak left her in the dust. All she could do was keep walking and sigh. "Sonikku..."

* * *

**Here you all go Chapter 2 and yes I know I missed scenes. Think about this though where could i put it Sonic Adventure is a long game filled with multiple point of views and i couldn't fit them all of them in here. Btw Chapter 3 is gonna be something I'm sure everyone is gonna be looking forward to. Sonic Adventure 2. How will I even make it to fit this story? Well you'll find out cause I'm working on it now. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everybody I had to get this story uploaded as quick as possible because Twin Tails of Thunder needs an update too. Please enjoy. Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting. I didn't have time to fill in the peoples names. Like i said in a rush.**

* * *

**Twisted Views**

**Chapter 3: Sonic Adventure 2 Part 1 Unresolved and Misunderstood feelings**

**Time: 11:00 Am Location: Miles above the ocean near Prison Island**

Miles "Tails" Prower may have been a genius, but he couldn't wrap his head around on how this all happened. First his friend Sonic got arrested by G.U.N and sent to prison island, then Amy, out of nowhere started getting chased by the authorities also. It confused him greatly. He turned his to look at Amy, who was in the passenger seat of the tornado. She looked like she wasnt in a good mood, but Tails had to find out what exactly was going on.

"Amy" he said as he turned his head back to focus on flying.

The pink hedgehog crossed her arms and looked out at the vast ocean. She sighed slightly and waited a few seconds before answering him. "What Tails?" she answered coldly. Amy didn't feel like being annoyed; especially when that...that GIRL was still out there and that idiot sonic in prison.

"Tell me what happened, Sonic's no criminal"

Amy just sighed and nodded and began her story since prison island was still pretty far off.

"Well it all started when he got arrested..."

_-Flashback-_

_Sonic sat in the transport plane with handcuffs on his wrists. He couldn't believe he how he just got arrested like that. The blue hedgehog looked around and sighed._

_"The one time i get her to agree to a date...I GET ARRESTED! Come on! I didn't do anything wrong!" he said trying to plead his case to the G.U.N agents._

_"Sure you didn't hedgehog" One of them responded. Sonic cringed at the word hedgehog. He knew soon Amy would get upset he was gonna be late and that she wouldn't be amused. This situation made him wonder if she would believe he was innocent. He constantly played the scenario in his head, even if it was just a what if scenario and constantly seeing it made sonic upset. Sonic refused to let Amy be disappointed in him. The blue hedgehog stood up quick and broke his handcuffs straight down the middle. The agents tried to stop him but sonic just took them down, without hurting them of course._

_"We're on route...Suspect is in custody and everything is a go" the pilot said until he saw what was going._

_"He's breaking free! He's taking out everyone on board." he yelled._

_Sonic broke down the planes door and jumped out landing on the wing holding on to it with pure determination. He could hear the agents arguing as they tried to get themselves together._

_"What do you think you're doing! Get that hedgehog!" one of them yelled_

_"Man, talk about low-budget flights. No food or movie, I'm outta here!" he said as he pulled off a piece of the wing to make him a makeshift board. "I like running better." Sonic jumped off the plane into the distant city below._

_"Yeeea!"_

_-With Amy-_

_The pink hedgehog stood there at the entrance of twinkle park. She looked at her watch and saw that her so-called "Date" was an hour late. She stomped her foot in frustration making people around her stare._

_"I can't believe him! I try to give him a chance, but he doesn't show up." She walked off away from the place she always wanted to have a dream date. No words could describe how annoyed she was, she just wanted to hit sonic in his stupid blue head for ditching her. He did all this to make her look foolish. Well, at least that's what she thinks. Amy decided to go into a jewelry store to get her mind off of the blue annoyance. As she stepped in she noticed there was a Chaos Emerald sitting in a glass case in the center of the shop, but she didn't bother to look at it because she figured it was safer in a jewelry store than out in some random area._

_"Beautiful gem don't you think" she heard a voice say making her turn around. When she turned she saw a blonde female hedgehog examining the emerald thoroughly as if she wanted to hold it in her hands._

_"Yeah, I guess it is" Amy responded lazily not really in the mood for small talk._

_The blonde hedgehog just sighed in admiration and uttered two words. "Chaos...Control" These two words made the emerald glow and disappear without a trace making the alarm go off._

_"HELP THIS PINK HEDGEHOG STOLE THE CHAOS EMERALD!" the girl said pointing to Amy._

_"wait what?! no-no! I didn't" before she could plead her case the store owner had already called the authorities. The pink hedgehog turned to look at the blonde hedgehog but she was gone. Amy at this point ran out of the jewelry store to avoid getting arrested by the oncoming officers of the law. First Sonic just forgets their "date", now she's being framed, This was gonna be a long, VERY long day._

_Hours went by and both Sonic and Amy were dealing with G.U.N after them. It was easy for Sonic but Amy? Well you have to remember everyone she's basically a pink and red target with boots on. They both were basically running in the same direction but the pink hedgehog happened to get there first. As she arrived she saw a blue blur run in the middle of the street making her hide in a nearby alleyway. She had many thoughts in her mind when she saw him, Why was he here? Was he trying to capture her, Did he not believe she was innocent. Against her better judgement she stayed to watch him._

_Sonic walked into the circle intersection and looked around his expression a serious one. "This game of tag is boring! I'm out of here!" he said as a giant mech landed in front of him. The blue hedgehog looked at the mech up and down as if already formulating a plan._

_"Finally decided to show up eh? Ok, bring it on!" he yelled as he pointed at the robot. Soon Sonic found himself fighting the metallic nuisance unaware a pair of emerald eyes were watching his every move._

_'That no good blue jerk' was all Amy could think. 'He really forgot our date' She punched the wall out of anger almost shattering it on contact and started cursing under her breath. For a fan-boy he sure wasnt good at being loyal or trustworthy. She would never tell anyone but she was looking forward to this 'date'. It was gonna be her very first legitimate date. Well, not really she did have a date once with the prince of Acorn Castle back at the knothole, but Eggman ruined it. Although he was cute Amy didn't like him in that way and the thought of running a kingdom seemed a little...tough. Amy wanted to actually settle down once Eggman had been defeated she wanted a family but everyone just loves her as a hero and not for herself and apparently so did her fan-boy. The nonsense he spouted about how he loved her, the constant hugs, the constant marriage proposals...They were just lies served on a silver platter._

_The pink hedgehog continued to watch when Sonic had completely defeated the mech. He was looking exhausted at least untill..._

_Sonic turned his head slowly and his eyes widened at what he was seeing. "WHAT?" He said as he watched a black and red hedgehog hold up a green Emerald._

_"It all starts with this! A jewel containing the ultimate power."_

_"That's the...Chaos Emerald." Amy's eyes turned to see the Green Emerald in the hedgehogs hand and was about to interfere but decided against it at the last second. She watched as the black hedgehog looked down at Sonic._

_"Now I know whats going on." Sonic said as he started walking towards the thief. "The military has mistaken me for the likes of YOU!" Did Amy hear him correctly? The military was after her blue friend? Is that why he was late? No, couldn't be, her so-called fan-boy was like everyone else. Sonic started to pick up speed as he continued to speak. "So...where do you think your going with that emerald?!" The hedgehog just stared at Sonic as if he was looking into a mirror. Soon Sonic broke into a full run having nothing but anger in his eyes. "Say something! You fake hedgehog!"_

_"Chaos Control!" Said the hedgehog as he disappeared into a bright green light and appeared at the top of a nearby building._

_"Wow he's fast" Sonic said slightly amazed until... "Wait! It's not his speed, He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp."_

_"I'm Shadow...The worlds ultimate life form" the hedgehog said as he held up the chaos emerald. "Theres no time for games, FAREWELL!" In a sudden bright light that blinded Sonic the black hedgehog was gone._

_"Shadow...what is he" was all Sonic could say before he was surrounded by a huge group of G.U.N Soldiers and their mechs._

_"STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP" One of the soldiers said._

_Sonic just sighed and said. "Not again..."_

_As Sonic was handcuffed he noticed his pink friend in the alleyway. She looked angry yet surprised. The blue hedgehog could only guess she was upset about him missing their "date" while surprised he was being arrested. All he could do was hang his head down ashamed of himself for letting something like this happened. He hoped he would just be taken away so she couldn't see him like this and unbeknownst to him he was gonna get his wish._

_-End of flashback-_

Tails just looked back at Amy with a surprised look on his face. He was going to say something but decided not to. The yellow kitsune decided to land in front of the entrance of the prison (under the radar of course). As Amy got out of the tornado she saw a hedgehog. For some reason this angered her and she went up to the other hedgehog thinking he was Sonic and grabbed him by his arm.

"YOU BLUE JERK HOW DARE YOU JUST STAND ME UP FOR A DATE" she yelled.

The hedgehog turned and looked at her with his menacing red eyes as if she were nothing to him. She let him go and backed away ready to summon her hammer.

"Your not Sonic"

The imposter just ran into the base not bothering to pay attention to her. Amy , who was furious at this point, ran after him leaving a rather confused tails in her wake, but Tails quickly regained his thoughts when he heard a certain mad scientist laugh behind him. He knew he was in for a battle and a not so easy one at that.

**-30 minutes later-**

Sonic was sitting in his cell contemplating the events that had just transpired not that long ago. First he missed his date, second he was arrested, and finally third...That FAKE hedgehog. That's when Sonic's mind just settled on that topic. The fake hedgehog, this whole situation he was in was his fault and he was gonna pay. The blue hedgehog decided to get up and walk around to pass the time. It was working untill he heard a noise near the air vent. As he turned his head he saw none other than Amy Rose fall from the vent and land in front of him.

"A-amy?!"

"Shhh" was all she said. She decided to mess with him a little seeing how he deserved it.

"Have no fear" she said twirling around. "Amy Rose is here~"

Sonic seeing her little game decided to play along and make his face as serious as possible. "How'd you get here?" he said coldly as he turned to keep up his pace of walking.

"Well if you gotta know, I caught a ride with Tails" the pink hedgehog said holding up a keycard. "You sure~ you don't need my help? It looks like you can use it~"

The blue speedster just started stretching with his back turned to her trying not to meet her gaze. "The reason I'm in here is because of that fake hedgehog"

This caught Amy's attention, the black hedgehog from the other night maybe he had a connection with that blonde hedgehog. "You mean...that black hedgehog?"

"Did you see him!? Where is he now!" Sonic almost practically yelled as he turned to her and grab the bars of his cell.

"What will you give me if I tell you?"

Sonic thought for a second then got a goofy grin on his face. "How about...marriage and two kids." This made Amy slightly giggle but at the same time it annoyed her. He has the nerve to just ask for that and not show up for a specified date. Her facial expression changed to show how annoyed she was.

"No way" she said bluntly

"Heh, I thought I had you this time" He said as he watched Amy swipe the keycard opening his cell.

"I saw that hedgehog here with Dr. Eggman" she said as her fan-boy walked out of his cell. Just then she noticed strange markings on his cell walls. "Whoa, Did you do these?" She turned around to see Sonic gone.

'"Dammit!, Wait for me Sonic!" she said annoyed. "He's such a brat sometimes"

**-Minutes later in the forest-**

The blue hedgehog was running, but not as fast since he had extra cargo holding onto him for dear life. Sonic about halfway through their trek to get back to Tails had to carry Amy much to his delight, but at the same time it was such a bother. Having a passenger really slowed down his progress.

He decided to take a break, so he stopped in an open part of the forest and let Amy off.

"whew" he said faking he exhaustion. "So far, so good."

The pink hedgehog dusted off her dress and was about to make some sarcastic remark about Sonic's transportation services until she heard him say...

"Hey that's..."

Soon Amy turned to see Sonic's Doppelganger.

"That blue hedgehog again!, of all places!"

Sonic stepped forward and pointed his finger at him, his expression changed into a serious one. "I've found you, Faker!"

"Faker? Maybe It's you who's the fake hedgehog around here" the black hedgehog said as a blonde hedgehog ran up beside him. "Your comparing yourself to me?, HA, Your not even good enough to be my fake!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic said before rushing at his counterpart who was also in tune with Sonic's movements leading to a fight. Amy glared at the blonde hedgehog before summoning her hammer. Without any hesitation she started walking towards her but the other hedgehog stood her ground giving a glare as strong as Amy's. That's when something weird happened. This hedgehogs eyes suddenly flashed a different color before she raised her hand and summoned her own hammer almost resembling Amy's, except it was blue with yellow trim.

"How did you-"

"I don't want to hurt you" the girl said.

"You? hurt me? Ha! I'd like to see you-" was all Amy could say before she felt something hit her and send her across the ground. The pink hedgehog quickly got up and ran at the blonde copy cat and they both swung their hammers both clashing with the other making the earth slightly shake from the power both women were exerting. Soon this confrontation broke into nothing but a hammer free-for-all and no winners were gonna be seen today.

After awhile both hedgehog teams just stood across from each other. Sonic and Amy on one side and their opponent's on the other. Both were exhausted, and both wanted to continue until there was a winner. Just then a loud familiar voice erupted from the black hedgehogs walkie-talkie.

"Shadow! Maria! what are you 2 doing! Get back here now before the island blows up with you on it!"

"Blows up!?" Both Sonic and Amy yelled in watched as the two hedgehogs or as the voice called them, Shadow and Maria panic slightly. Soon the both of them sped off in a race against time.

"Amy we have to find tails and get out of here right away!" Sonic quickly grabbed her wrist but she snatched it away.

"We can't just let them get away like that! You can go but I'm gonna find and stop them." She said turning away from him with her arms crossed. The blue hedgehog couldn't believe or understand what she was thinking. Why was she being so difficult especially in a situation like this!

"Amy" he said slightly getting annoyed.

"No shut it hedgehog." she said coldly. As she started to walk away she felt her feet leave the ground and she was going at a very high-speed in the opposite direction her two targets went. She was slightly confused until she saw that she was in Sonic's arms. His expression was one of seriousness and his showed nothing but concern and determination. The pink hedgehog was about to speak until she was interrupted.

"I refuse to let you die on this island" he said. "You may be upset with me but that doesn't mean the world deserves to suffer by losing their one source of hope, the bright red rose that gives them something to believe in. They need you Amy, and our friends need you."

If Amy wasnt blushing before, well she was now. This hedgehog...This blue hedgehog just said the most considerate and almost romantic thing ever. She's never heard him speak with such care.

"What about you..." she asked timidly. Sonic couldn't respond because he didn't hear her. In some cases people would figure that out, but Amy just thought he was ignoring her or either he didn't care about her, which just saddened her. He really was just like every other person in the world. He just liked her because she was a hero, nothing more...nothing what she thought at least.

Sonic came to a stop and put Amy down in front of the tornado without hesitation. They explained what was happening and withing a quick second they took off from prison just as it exploded. The trio watched as the island went up in flames being glad they weren't caught in it. Tails looked at his friends with worry in his eyes. He knew now that the situation they were in was getting more and more unavoidable.

**-hours Later-**

Over the course of this time our heroes were constantly running and hiding from G.U.N. The situation was becoming way more trouble than it was worth. At least until Eggman made a public broadcast revealing his new weapon and with this new weapon he blew up half the moon. Soon Tails and Amy found out where the evil doctor was and decided to go to his base to find a way to get to space.

The Space Colony Ark, Who would've thought there would be a giant space station this close to earth (or mobius to some). Tails had to admit that whoever made this was a complete genius. Beside him stood Sonic and Amy. Knuckles was here too, but only for a certain amount of time. You see, while everything was happening Knuckles had his own problems, such as a girl or "Batgirl" as knuckles calls her is trying to find and get all the Master Emerald pieces. Why is the Master Emerald pieces you may ask? Well, Knuckles saw Eggman trying to take it, so in his haste to get it back he decided to shatter it and collect the pieces. Everything was going great until everyone was on a shuttle traveling to the ark. Sonic had pressed the wrong button setting the Master Emerald pieces floating off somewhere to the Ark.

"Jeez Knuckles is such a hot head, I said I was sorry." Sonic said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Sonic, You sent the Emerald pieces flying off somewhere...Of COURSE it's a big deal."The pink hedgehog retorted

"Yea yea" he said waving his hand at her dismissing the topic. "So Tails whats the plan."

"Well since you're the fastest I want you to take the fake emerald to the core and place it so it can disrupt the flow of energy to the cannon, while me and Amy try to find Eggman."

"and that blonde witch!" Amy added with a not so calm tone. She slightly scared both the males.

"A-alright! I'm gonna...take the emerald and go now" the blue hedgehog said speeding off with the young kitsunes eyes on him. When he turned back around Amy was gone.

"Where did..."

**10 minutes later-**

Sonic walked up to the core where the other 6 emeralds were ready to place the fake one. "Alright Tails I'm ready to place the emerald." he said talking into his walkie-talkie. When he didn't get an answer he started to panic. "Tails you there?!"

"Sorry sonic" he heard an all to familiar voice say. "They're alittle...busy right now! haha!"

"Sonic! Amy is-" is all sonic heard tails before Eggman interrupted.

"She's in my care now Sonic, Your precious hero and idol is in my grasp and if you want her back you have to get here in 3 minutes or she dies!" the evil doctor said feeling quite proud to have caught his hammer wielding rival.

"No, Don't be stupid hedgehog Don't you dare." he heard Amy say but her words fell on deaf ears as Sonic already took off. As he took off the blonde hedgehog or "Maria" walked from behind the control panel with a sad look.

"The blue hedgehog...He cares so much, but does he understand her feelings yet?" was all the mysterious girl said before sitting under the computer terminal near the core.

**-3 Minutes Later-**

"Looks like your fanboy won't be coming" the doctor said with a slight smirk on his face.

"That's a good thing, at least he'll listen for once." she said bitterly making Tails shook his head. His pink friend could never let things go he knew that, but this takes the cake. She refuses to accept that Sonic thought more of her. That he really loved her, but her mind had been made up and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Tails was snapped out of his thinking as the automatic door to the room opened to show sonic with a not so happy look on his face.

"Well, Well look who decided to show up." Eggman said.

"Sonic!" both Amy and Tails yelled in unison.

The blue hedgehog stood there not taking his eyes off the evil doctor. "P lace the chaos emerald in the middle of the room and no funny business or the pink nuisance gets it. Sonic thought for a moment.

_If I give him the fake emerald...He'll give me Amy back and he'll go to place it in the core. It's like killing 2 birds with one stone._

Sonic looked over at Tails who seemed to be thinking the same thing he was and he slightly nodded at him. The doctor watched as Sonic walked to the middle of the room smirking.

"Well, Well you've come up in the criminal world doctor." Sonic said sounding completely believable To all even Amy who just stood there even more annoyed. He placed the emerald down in the center of the room and was about to walk way untill..

"A-HA!" The doctor said pressing a button making a giant tube come and incase Sonic with the emerald.

"Nice try trying to trick me a fake emerald hedgehog"

"But how did you know-"

"Tails!"

"Because you just told me my little fox friend"

"Now have a good time on my new ride rodent!, The planetary bang!"

Sonic instantly caught the meaning of this name and just sighed.

"Any last words hedgehog?" the doctor said making sonic wince slightly.

Sonic just looked to Tails. "Tails...Take care of Amy for me..." As he said this he turned his head to Amy. "And Amy...Take care of yourself. I know you wont forgive me for earlier or believe my excuse, but I want you to know..." Sonic paused as he saw tears coming from his pink heroines eyes.

"S-sonic, don't talk like this...y-you can get out." she said.

"I love you and I know your more than a hero...your rose waiting for her time to fully bloom..." As Sonic finished his sentence Eggman pushed another button and launched the blue blur out into the vastness of space on a way one course to death. Tails and Amy watched as the capsule hurled towards earth, but much to their despair the capsule exploded. Amy reached out to the window of the ark her eyes full of sadness and her heat clenching with pain.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" She screamed as loud as she could falling to her knees. At this point her emotions were working against her, she felt her mind slowly beginning to crack from the sight she just saw. "s-sonikku" she whispered. Her friend...The one she was so upset about this whole time, who she KNEW wasnt at fault, but she was was too stubborn to accept it, had just died right before her eyes. She felt nothing but sadness, but soon that sadness turned anger and that anger turned to sheer rage.

"Now if you don't mind I'll be taking the real emerald now" Eggman said.

"Sonic..." Tails said.

"Huh?"

"Sonic...Your death won't be in vain! I wont lose Eggman!" The kitsune said preparing for a fight. "Amy! You know what to do right?" The pink hedgehog nodded and got up. She ran out of the room as fast as she could to the core not stopping for anything or anyone. She had a mission to finish all for the sake of her Sonikku. Wait her Sonikku? Where did that come from. She just shook her head not having time to think about it. All she had on her mind was completing his task and stopping that cannon. If a fake chaos emerald wasn't gonna stop it then a well placed hammer would handle the job nicely.

**-Somehwere on the Ark-**

Knuckles was walking around trying to find his friends after successfully putting the Master Emerald back together again. As he walked something weird happened. A bright light appeared in front of him and within that light Sonic appeared looking unconscious as he floated to the ground. The red echidna ran to him to make sure he was alright.

"Sonic! Sonic! you ok?" The blue hedgehog opened his eyes and quickly got up shaking his head.

"Wow, didn't think that would work; especially, with a fake emerald." he said smirking.

"What would work?" knuckles asked

"I have no time to waste! If i can't place the emerald into the core, I guess I'm going to have to just slam dunk it into the cannon itself!" the blue hedgehog said ignoring knuckles as he ran off.

"...Good...Luck?" the echidna said slight confused.

Their missions the same, both for the same reason and both personal. Sonic and Amy both raced to their destinations hoping to soon end this disaster waiting to happen. The first to reach their destination was Amy. As she closed in on the core she raised her hand in the air and summoned her hammer. Using all her strength she jumped as high as she could and put all her strength into one strong attack on the core. With one swift swing she aimed for her target but she never hit it. The pink hedgehog looked frantically to see the blonde hedgehog with her own hammer summoned and it blocking Amy's attack.

"Get out-of-the-way! you..You!" she yelled desperately as she hopped away holding her hammer in a ready position.

"My name is Maria, please remember that." The hedgehog said calmly as she got in front of Amy ready to protect the core with her life. "I can not allow you to destroy this." She said, her face practically emotionless.

"Why is that gi- I mean Maria."

"If you do destroy the professors plan...will not come to pass and The Ark will explode and you won't survive it."

"I don't care...With his death on my conscious and me never getting to appologize...I'd rather die and be with him than stay here in a world without him." Amy said trying to keep her tears hidden away from her enemy.

"Oh..the blue hedgehog that was here earlier? You should know that he is still-" was all maria could say before she was hit in the face with Amy's hammer making her slide back slightly.

"SHUTUP! HE HAS A NAME! AND UNTIL YOU LEARN IT I'M GONNA BEAT IT INTO YOU." The pink hedgehog yelled in rage as she ran at Maria. The blonde hedgehog decided that the best way to communicate with this girl is to fight her, So without hesitation she rushed at Amy ready for anything and everything that she could do.

**-Meanwhile...-**

There Sonic stood ready to finish his task. He stared at the long pathway to the end of the cannon ready to stop it from activating. As he was about to start running Shadow walked up beside him.

"You never cease to amaze me hedgehog, I was sure you died in that explosion" the ebony hedgehog said.

Sonic started walking with shadow.

"Heh heh what can I say...I die hard." he said as he held the fake emerald tightly in his hand. "I have to thank you, you know. If it wasn't for you I probably would've kicked it."

"So that's how you did it, but how did you pull off a chaos control with just a fake emerald."

Sonic just smirked as him and shadow broke into a jog.

"Tell me..Who are you anyway."

"Just a guy that loves adventure, I'm Sonic the hedgehog!" he said as both of they broke into a full run.

"Well Sonic the hedgehog, Your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy part 1. I decided to end it here because you all have to be pretty annoying reading all this. Sorry about the times i just couldn't fit everything in here, well i could but it wouldn't have worked out that well. I may have to fix up this chapter later. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Ralik360, TheLovelyCorpseBride,xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, and clearybeary (who i say is one of my idols) for either favoriting my story following and reviewing. Thank you all very much.**

* * *

**Twisted Views Chap 4**

**Unresolved Emotions Part 2**

Sonic ran down the pathway to the end of the cannon as fast as he could with shadow beside him. The two hedgehogs were going beyond break neck speed. Only one would be able to win and neither of them were about to back down.

"Alright shadow let's finish this." Sonic said letting his serious side take over. This made shadow slightly nod his head in agreement.

"I think it's time I showed you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!"

At that moment they both sped up doing a sonic boom in the process. Soon they were attacking each other. Punch after punch and kick after kick. If you were watching this fight from above all you would see is flashes of blue and yellow colliding with each other as if battling for dominance on this endless track, but once they collided one last time each hedgehogs fist connected with the others face forcing both of them off the pathway.

"This is the ultimate!" Shadow said as he used chaos control to get back on the pathway. Sonic, who happened to be watching remembered he still had the fake emerald. He quickly held it up and yelled.

"I'll use your move, CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled teleporting back up. Both hedgehogs continued to run, neither of them backing down from this fight.

"Not bad hedgehog, but this is the end!" Shadow said as he sped up ahead of Sonic. Once he was far enough ahead he turned around and raised his hand as golden energy engulfed his hand.

"Chaos Spear!" he yelled sending spears of light down at the blue blur. Sonic had no choice but to dodge the onslaught of this attack. He knew as soon as he got to shadow he would have to end this fight. The countdown to the cannon firing was coming to an end and that would mean the earth would be gone, So without thinking Sonic came at shadow with a spindash. As he came at the ebony hedgehog, who was getting ready to block the attack, he made himself bounce and use his homing attack to make himself spin around shadow at high-speed. The blue hedgehog soon created a blue tornado that engulfed Shadow sending him upward into the air.

"Sonic Wind!" he yelled as he stopped spinning and landed on the blue hedgehog acted quickly and charged up a spindash and soon blue lights of energy began flowing into him. When he had enough energy he stopped his spindash and waited as if he was on a starting line ready to sprint at any second.

"Ready..." Sonic said as Shadow started falling back down. When the ebony hedgehog was in Sonics line of sight he launched forward in a super-charged spindash hitting his doppelgänger. "GO!" he yelled as he sent shadow sprawling across the pathway. The ebony hedgehog laid there unconscious on the ground as Sonic passed him.

"Heh, heh I have to remember those moves." he said as he sped to his destination. As he ran he couldn't help but hope his friends were ok; especially, his pink love interest. Oh how he loved her so much. At that moment Sonic heard a noise that made him freeze on the spot and make him look up.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Said a mysterious figure as he was pulling someone off a machine.

"What the..." the blue hedgehog questioned as he stepped forward. In front of Sonic was a static image of 2 mysterious figures. One figure quickly pushed his friend away and pressed something that made them disappear. The hedgehog couldn't believe it, but for some reason he could careless about it. He just had the feeling he needed to hurry and stop this cannon, so he kept running. He also kept a mental note to think about what he just saw.

**-With Amy-**

Maria, this girl must be made of something really tough because every time Amy tried to knock her block off, she would just stand there and shrug it off. The pink hedgehog, who was completely exhausted, continued to try and get to the core. She needed to finish this...for Sonic.

"You know, I think the blue hedgehog got lucky." Maria said as she dusted off her clothes. Amy reluctantly left her battle stance and her ears perked up slightly.

"What?" the pink hedgehog questioned hoping this would be an evil monologue so she could catch her breath.

"What I mean is, that hedgehog doesn't have to take any of the constant verbal and sometimes physical abuse from you. All that love wasted on you."

Amys anger reached its peak at this point. How dare she say that, What right did she have!

"SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTuP!" Amy yelled as she pulled back and swung her hammer as hard as she could. Once her hammer connected with the blonde hedgehog it sent her flying into the core hitting a control panel that was near the computer. The computer started to spark and almost instantly a video popped up on the screen. The video showed a blonde haired human girl standing beside shadow as they looked down to the planet below. Maria got up slowly staring speechless at the screen.

"W-who is-" she tried to ask but was interrupted by the girl.

"Shadow" she asked.

"Yes Maria?"

"What do you think it's like on Earth"

The blonde hedgehog shook her head in disbelief in her confusion she hit the computer again freezing the video. "A-arent I...the...the". she said not wanting to finish this question. Of course she's the real Maria, there's no doubt she was. Amy, who had been watching, really didn't know how to go about the situation. She had a mission yes, but seeing how this girl was distressed, the way she stared at the video made Amy feel sorry for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tails on the Walkie Talkie.

"Amy, come back and don't try to destroy the core! It may-" The pink hedgehog interrupted him.

"Explode...I know. I'm coming back Tails, so we can come up with a better plan." She said this reluctantly. Her heart was still plagued with revenge but her rational thoughts had broken through to her. Good thing too or she would've died and she knew that if sonic saw this he would instantly be against it. The pink hedgehog slowly walked back to where her kitsune friend was looking back at Maria, who was still staring at the screen as if she was looking into a mirror. She just shook her head and continued out of the room deciding not to interfere with what was going to happen next.

**-3 Mins later-**

As Amy walked back into the room where Tails was she saw Eggman on the floor defeated and Tails breathing heavily.

"I did it...Sonic" she heard him say. At-least the kitsune did something to honor her blue friend, but her on the other hand didn't even come close to what she intended to do. Amy knew she was selling herself short, but she didn't care. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked to her friend, but something she thought she'd never hear surprised her.

"Hey guys" a cocky voice said over the Walkie-Talkie.

"Sonic!?" they both said in unison.

"Take a look outside!" he said sounding pleased with himself.

Tails and Amy both looked out the window. The watched as the cannon started charging and energy gathered in it. Soon the energy looked ready to be released, but as it tried to escaped the cannon started to explode with several other explosions signifying that it had failed and the Eclipse Cannon was never going to lay waste to the earth. They squinted their eyes and saw a blue hedgehog hanging on to an antenna and smirking as he did a thumbs up to his friends. He added a wink for good measure just for his hero, his love, his rose.

unbeknownst to them Eggman had grabbed the real Chaos Emerald and went to the core and placed it. He could've sworn Maria was there protecting it, but it didn't matter to him as he just laughed in victory not noticing the warning sign on the screen.

**-30 Minutes later outside the Ark-**

There they were 3 golden hedgehogs. Sonic, Shadow, and surprisingly Amy. This time around the Chaos Emeralds were actually working for her, but how did these three end up out here in the vastness of space. Well, to explain, Proffessor Gerald (the creator of shadow and the ark) had been working on Project shadow and he was releasing the original Shadow Prototype. His reason for doing this is because of one thing...Revenge. He wanted revenge on the people who killed his granddaughter Maria. The blonde human girl, not the hedgehog. This in turn made Maria the hedgehogs snap. She couldn't take that she wasn't the real. She was just the creation of a man who probably thought she was destroyed after the incident.

After her breakdown the blonde hedgehog seemed to be called off by something and left to find out what was uttering her name. The others didn't have time to worry about her because as the message ended the Ark started hurling towards Earth. Thats when Eggman Tails came up with a plan that everyone would have to work together to stop the behemoth station. Shadow wasn't included as he was nowhere to be found at the time, but Amy found him on her way to help her friends. Somehow she convinced the ebony hedgehog to help and he teleported himself and the pink hedgehog to a specific destination.

The two appeared to where Sonic and Knuckles had arrived only to see a giant biolizard in front of them. What else they noticed was that a certain blonde hedgehog was attached to the lizard with nothing but a blanklook in her eyes. She had become one with the creature as it was her duty from the beginning. Shadow took it upon herself to take the creature on giving Amy time to catch up with Sonic and Knuckles. The red echidna wasted no time in saying the chant for the Master Emerald. Within an instant the emeralds appear before them making the Ark stop, but the biolizard roared and used chaos control to teleport away. To the 4's surprise Eggman told them that the Ark kept hurdling towards the planet and the lizard had attached itself to it. Sonic looked to Shadow and Amy. All 3 nodded in unison as they gathered energy. The chaos emeralds encircled them as they transformed into their super forms and head outside to stop Maria and the biolizard.

"Alright you 2! Let's stop this monstrosity before it reaches the planet." Amy yelled as she summoned her hammer.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sonic said eagerly. He was ecstatic that Amy wasnt mad at him anymore but he had to focus.

"Alright" Shadow said being utterly serious. He knew that Maria wasnt the real one. It was obvious but he was about to just let her destroy planet and herself. After all she did still have her memories and had her personality even if it was rough around the edges.

The 3 hedgehogs rushed at the biolizard and started to attack it. Tails even pointed out that the red energy orbs on its body may even be power that it's trying to find a way out. Our 3 heroes aimed for the orbs desperately trying to stop the enormous station and creature from crashing into the planet.

Soon the biolizard roared as shadow launched an attack him, in turn detaching Maria from it. The hedgehog quickly caught her and looked to his new comrades. Sonic looked ready to finish it and Amy, well Amy looked exhausted. It's been awhile since she was super and she slowly losing power.

"Amy! Shadow and I can handle this! go back to where everyone else is." Sonic said trying to reason with her.

"N-no, I-I can't fail again!" she yelled as she was about to charge at her enemy. Sonic sighed and knew he was gonna get in trouble for this later but he had to do it.

"Chaos...Control!" He yelled teleporting Amy back on the ark where everyone else were.

"Dammit Sonic! I-i'll g-get you!" she tried to say as her super form dissipated turning her back into her normal self. She watched as shadow and Sonic tried holding back the behemoth. Both of the hedgehogs nodded to each other as coming up with the same idea.

"CHAOS!" Sonic yelled

"CONTROL!" Shadow finished.

Within a bright light the Ark was transported back into its orignal orbit. Sonic was about to celebrate until he looked back to see neither shadow nor his blonde companion were around. The super powered hedgehog decided to look for them; Meanwhile, Shadow was desperately holding maria as they hurtled towards the planet. As the she opened her eyes, all she saw was shadows.

"I did it...I fufilled my promise to you Maria. You and the people of this planet" he said with a slight smirk on his face. The blonde hedgehog held him tightly as she started to cry. He really considered her Maria even though he knew she was just a false copy. He honestly and truly cared for her. Both hedgehogs accept their fate as they hugged each other tighter.

**-In the Ark-**

Everyone was happy, even ol' Eggman was giving a smile or two. The only one who wasn't happy was Amy. Don't get her wrong she was glad this whole incident was through with, but Sonic had no right to take her out of the battle. She was ready to stomp her foot in frustration when she heard the automatic door slide open revealing the blue hedgehog with a not so happy look. This made Amy keep her anger from being unleashed upon him. After all, she was happy to see him, she was even hoping to see him come in smiling and apologizing. She was gonna forgive him anyway.

"Sonic!" she said.

The blue hedgehog looked at her and slightly nodded making Amy get slightly worried. That's when she noticed that 2 hedgehogs were missing.

"W-wheres Shadow and Maria." she asked. Sonic just walked up to her and put a gold ring in her hand. The pink hedgehog stared at the ring already knowing what this symbolized. She kept her head down silently mourning the 2 hedgies. Everyone else did the same and after a while they decided to go home. Sonic watched as everyone else left the room. He would usually be right after Amy but he couldn't face her. He wasn't able to save Shadow or Maria. As he watched Amy leave she suddenly stopped and turned her head to meet his gaze. She was smiling at him which made the hedgehogs heart flutter.

"Sonikku how about when we get back we actually start that date." she said sincerely. She had to giggle when he gained a goofy smile. She walked out of the room signalling him to follow which he happily obliged. Before he completely left the room he stopped and turned back to give one last look.

"Sayonara...Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria Robotnik"

* * *

**I hope this chapter ended up good. Also i kinda rushed it cause Twin Tails of Thunder and Wedding blues deserve updates too don't they? It may take awhile for Twin Tails because i lost my original draft and i may have to re-write it, so please be patient. I realize there are mistakes some places. Please review itreally gives me motivation and I may upload faster...no promises though XD.**


	5. Chapter 5 SneekPeek

**Hey there everyone, It's been awhile hasn't it? Well I'm uploading this because hey you guys and ladies need something to keep you interested right? Well here's a little preview of what to...somewhat expect**

* * *

Twisted Views Chap 5

Sonic heroes & - insert Creative Title Here -

Team Sonic

Deep in the desert our favorite blue hedgehog Sonic was having himself a run...A very long run. No, nothing bad happened between him and his hero/crush Amy. He just decided to give her a break from his constant surprises, hugs and marriage proposals; Another reason is lately he's been seeing strange things. Ever since he stopped the Ark with shadow, he's been seeing the same figures from before. The last time he saw them he could've sworn he saw two fox tails.

"What the hell is going on..." Sonic said to no one in particulars as he went through a loop-de-loop. The blue hedgehog continued to run until he was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a plane engine. When he turned his head he saw Tails and Knuckles beside him in the tornado 2. (I say the "Tornado 2" because im going by what Tails named it in SA.)

"Yo Tails! Long time no see!" he said

"Hey Sonic! Check this out!" Tails responded as he held a piece of paper out to Sonic.

Sonic took a quick jump and grabbed the paper. When he landed he ended up running backwards and he realized that the paper was a letter from their old buddy Eggman.

Dear, Rose Heroes

Guess what, Rose Heroes? I've developed the ultimate weapon! In three days I will conquer the world! Think you can stop me?

sincerely

Dr. Eggman

"Rose Heroes?" Sonic questioned.

"It was originally addressed to Amy, but she's on vacation." Tails responded. "So what do you think?"

"Hmm... Sounds like an invitation to party!" Sonic answered as he turned around and threw the letter.

"What are we gonna do Sonic..."

"No worries, We've got this one!" Knuckles said confidently.

"Heh, think I'd miss this?!" The blue hedgehog said. "Time to crack that Eggman wide open...Yea, let's party!"

The yellow fox put the Tornado 2 on auto-pilot and jumped out with a red echidna on his heels and they started running with their blue friend.

"Besides..." Sonic continued. "I won't allow him to ruin my future wife's vacation!" His two friends just rolled their eyes and followed him on their new adventure

* * *

**Sorry if it caught your interest too early, but at least its something to look forward too. Also I've even have a sequel planned and mapped out. I would bring it here now but..where's the fun in that. Any who thanks to all those who followed and fave'd my stories. **

**Ps. Wedding blues new chapter is coming up soon so be prepared.**


End file.
